Again
by fren
Summary: Death has no mercy. People are loved and lost. What if someone you lost remembered you when they came back in their next life? And...would you believe it's them? Ban Ginji yaoi
1. The \'S\' Means We\'re Not Alone

Title-- "Again"

Disclaimer-- If I owned GetBackers, you think I'd be stuck making fanfiction that doesn't affect the anime/manga series at all? Well, I guess I could...But I don't. Own GetBackers, that is.

(warning)-- Yeah. Yaoi. Deal with it or don't read.

* * *

Prologue-- "Leave Only To Return"

* * *

_Ban-chan, what's the matter?_

Ban's face was above him. He was okay, then...Ban was okay. Then why was he crying? Ginji could feel Ban against him, pulling him up into his arms; why was he crying?

Ginji tried to hug him, but found he couldn't move. What was happening? Ginji could feel himself slipping away, but he wasn't sure of where he was going. He wanted to stay with Ban.

Shutting his eyes, he hoped Ban never let go. He wanted to stay.

All the while, Ginji struggled to breathe. The 's'...It was a promise. He didn't want to break it. They were the GetBackers. He didn't want Ban to be alone. He wanted to stay, but something was pulling at him, tugging at the back of his mind.

He couldn't stay.

_I won't leave, Ban-chan! I won't leave!_

He couldn't leave. They were the GetBackers. The 's'...

He wanted to smile. He wanted Ban to know everything was okay. Like Ban always did for him...He wanted to smile. He needed to smile. He tried...his lips were frozen. Ban kissed him.

He couldn't even kiss back and he hated himself for it.

The sky was burned black. The darkness was reaching towards him. And as it crept closer, Ginji could feel the numb and cold slithering from his fingers and toes...arms and feet...into his chest...

Every breath was hurting. Shattering the numbness and lashing his nerves.

The darkness floated over his eyes, blocking his sight. He called out for Ban, but the darkness muted him. No, shushed him. It was comforting him somehow...Like Ban...Paralyzed and blind, Ginji felt his breath hitch in his throat.

He could only hear Ban screaming his name over and over...

"_Gin_--"

Then, the screaming stopped.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A single mother, with no known family, died giving birth to a premature infant.

* * *

haha. hella random shit, huh? well, not so. it's got a point. trust me. sure, we're strangers and i just stole your wallet, but still. trust me. no, put the gun down. i'll give your wallet back. trust me. 

o, and aboot the length...yeah, teaser. sorry? well, it's a prologue! prologues are almost always short!

i got the idea for the fic from the Faith+1 South Park epi. the song title "I May Have Been Born Again, But I Wasn't Born Again Yesterday" stuck on me.


	2. When The Past Prevents The Present

Chapter One-- "When The Past Prevents The Present"

omg it's like a tongue-twister.

* * *

A boy walked down the street.

He looked around unsurely. He recognized the area, but the area didn't recognize him. He stopped at the building with the sign that said "Honkey Tonk" in english lettering.

While the boy couldn't read english, he was told that's what the sign said.

This was it. There was really no turning back now. He had to go through with whatever happened. Then, suddenly, there was only one thought in his mind. The reason he was here. His reason.

_Ban-chan._

* * *

Paul looked up as the door opened. A boy entered, maybe in his midteens. His skin was toasted golden brown, and his black hair was unarranged in a shaggy mess. The boy stared at the scene before him.

The people grouped around a bunch of tables pushed together. All ranging in their 30's by age. The reunion of something he'd probably never known. The celebration of something he'd probably never understand.

"Ah, sorry, kid," Paul chuckled. "Private party."

The boy turned his head slightly, his bangs moving out of the way to reveal a pair of misty grey eyes. "Master...I need Ban-chan."

"'Master'? Do I know you?" Paul blinked. "And what's with 'Ban-chan'? You close to Ban?"

The boy turned his body now, so that he was completely facing Paul. "Please. I need to see Ban-chan."

"...No one's ever sure of his location anymore. But he sometimes goes to this bridge on--"

"Thanks."

The boy ran out of the cafe.

He hadn't even listened where the bridge was or what bridge Paul was talking about. Paul waited and the boy didn't return. He was very sure he had never seen the youth before in his life, and he had seen many faces, but the way the boy walked in; unsure, though he definitely knew where he was going.

The boy probably knew where the bridge was, as well.

_Strange kid._ Paul thought.

"Master, come over here!" a woman exclaimed.

One of the people of the 'private party'. Paul had organized it, the date wasn't accidental. Not many could make it, but he was glad there were at least some who answered the invitation.

"Natsumi, I told you," Paul, chuckled, making his way towards them. "I haven't been your 'Master' since you went off to college. 'Paul' is just fine."

* * *

_Fifteen years..._

Ban exhaled a stream of smoke, flicking his cigarette. His gaze was locked on the black silhouette of Mugenjou. He remembered walking in for the first time, looking for a good fight.

After killing Yamato and losing Himiko, he wanted more than random whores to blow off steam. A bout with the feared 'Raitei' he had heard about seemed like enough to quench the snake spirit homed in his arm.

_"This is Volts territory. Leave. Unless you wanna die."_

_"Try me."_

And the battle began.

Each blow from both had meant something. To both of them, contact from the other was too close to fatal. For the Raitei, all it took was a well-placed Snake Bite. And for Ban; all he had to do was linger on a connected hit before he was shocked, glued by static, and repeatedly shocked after.

They threw each other to the side, tossed each other down, wore down on each other. And neither gave in nor slowed the pace.

As they danced, the Raitei's lightning would flash, lighting certain areas up. And those hidden in those areas would be revealed. Though the Raitei wasn't paying attention, Ban saw them clearly.

In four separate areas waited four people. The Four Kings behind the Raitei.

Staying at the sidelines, in the shadows. But keeping close in case their Emperor needed them. Or perhaps to just watch the battle and see the outcome. And each time one of those four areas was lit up, Ban could see a King glaring him down.

But the Raitei never needed help. And Ban was impressed that the Raitei was at least a match of his strength.

Both were dying on their feet, stretching their wills thinly to not pass out or slow down. And even so, Ban straightened himself so that he was standing tall. His trump card had yet been played.

The Raitei looked up from trying to catch his breath. And their eyes locked.

Ban impaled the Raitei's mind unmericfully. Anything the Raitei feared or was caused pain from Ban now knew of. And he tossed those memories and fears into the concoction of the Raitei's worst nightmare.

At the same time, he almost winced at the boy's own memories he was using against him. His emotions. Being put into a roll unintentionally, having too many depending on you to back down; at the same time being crushed by the weight of them.

The blonde collapsed to his knees with a cry of anguish, clutching his head as the dream played itself in his mind.

Ban had created worse dreams. This one was surprisingly light. In the dream, Raitei was a little black-haired boy again. Only, he was buried in a bloody sea of rotting corpses; all who he had known, seen, and befriended.

Raitei screamed again, falling onto his side into the mud.

The Four Kings only stepped from their shadows, but didn't have to stray. For the third time the Raitei screamed, Lightning began to hit the ground consecutively. At first it was a slow increase, but as the Raitei's nightmare grew worse, so did the amount of lightning.

Ban didn't have time to breathe as he dodged each bolt, rolling and jumping. Soon, the bolts became like rain, hurling from the skies; whips of random striking from the Raitei's briefly lost sanity.

The Four Kings seemed use to this as they were able to protect themselves.

But Ban could sense that even they were beginning to have trouble.

_Only a few more seconds._ Ban thought. _Two..._

"Exactly one minute," he was finally able to get out through ragged breaths.

And then, the Raitei's nightmare ended. He stopped writhing; the lightning stopped falling. And Ban fell onto his knee from exhaustion. Together they recovered from each other's last assaults.

Other than the thunder beginning to distance itself from them, their heavy breathing was the only thing heard. Then, the Raitei sighed. Not a sad sound, but a relieved exhale of breath as if he had just experienced something amazing. Like a silent, "Whoa."

Slowly, he sat up and stared at Ban.

"What..._was_ that?"

But his tone wasn't one of anger or even fear. Neither did those expressions show on his face. His tone was one of pure awe and the look on his face showed nothing more than amazement.

So, Ban did what he knew Yamato would've done; something that looked cool. He lit a cigarette.

"Have you ever heard of the Jagan?" Ban inquired smoothly.

The Raitei shook his head. "Who are you?"

"The name's Midou Ban. Don't forget it, either." Ban smirked. "What about you?"

"Um, around here I'm known as the Raitei."

"Idiot! I asked _who_ you are, not what you are. And I want your full name."

The Raitei blinked. "A-Amano Ginji."

Ban snickered, nodding as he flicked the dig. "Amano Ginji...I'll remember you. Cigarette?"

"No thanks. I don't smoke."

"In that case...I'll see you around."

Ban stood and turned around and he heard the Raitei---no, Amano Ginji spring fromt he ground, already up and about.

"Hey! Where're you going!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Where do you think? There _is_ another world outside of Mugenjou, you know."

"Another world...?"

Ban snickered softly, almost gently. "You _do_ need to get out more."

Ginji frowned, scratching his head. "Maybe...I dunno if I can find the time. I'm kinda needed here."

"That was a little more than just a suggestion, you know. What I said. If you stay here, you'll die."

"Oh, no way!" Ginji laughed. "Mugenjou's not called the Limitless Castle for nothing. It's like an endless energy source for me. That's why I recovered so easily from our fight!"

"I meant inside. A soul can die while the body lives on. I've seen it happen. And I wouldn't like seeing it happen again any time soon."

Ginji became quiet.

"I'll tell you this, though. This place really suffocates me. I know sure as hell you can relate. I'm not coming back. If you wanna meet again, _you_ gotta come out and find _me_."

Ban turned around to face Ginji again. The blonde was looking at the ground unsurely. Ban was sure Ginji could feel all of the four pairs of eyes on him. Eyes of the Kings, eyes of the ones he'd have to betray if just for his first selfish deed.

_Ignore them._ Ban thought. _Think of yourself. They have enough from you. You owe them nothing._

Ban knew. He saw into Ginji's mind. He knew. He _knew_. Ginji should have walked away a long time ago. He had no reason to stay. No reason to hurt--to _die_ like this, cries hushed.

"Here's a deal," Ban spoke up again. "You ever come outta here and meet me, I'll tell you all about the Jagan. And I'll show you around in the world outside of Mugenjou."

Ginji shrugged. "Sorry. I'll have to think about it. But, it was nice meeting you. Midou?"

"Go ahead and call me 'Ban'."

Ginji nodded and smiled warmly. "Ban. Okay. See you around, then, Ban."

With that, Ginji had turned a heel and walked away, towards where the Four Kings waited. Back into the darkness of Mugenjou. And each step molded Ginji back into the Raitei.

That was why Ban doubted he would ever see Ginji again. Then, that day when he had been in the spot he stood now...

Ban stood, leaning against the railing. Cigarette lit, a habit he was picking up. Since that time he had wanted to look cool like Yamato. He stared at the black silhouette of Mugenjou; a clearly cut hole in the blue sky.

He thought of Ginji. If Ginji had already died...And he couldn't help, but...It wasn't worry. He wasn't worried. It was...a mere curiosity. And perhaps a desire to see change.

To know one person survived even with all odds pushed against them. Then, maybe Ban could still push as well. Even so, he could still picture Ginji's smile in his mind and feel its warmth.

And he felt that now...he could relate to the Four Kings and Volts who didn't want their Emperor to leave.

"Hope that lightning boy's doin' okay."

"Oh, I'm fine. I keep getting lost cuz I don't know my way around outside Mugenjou, though...Anyway, how're you?"

Ban looked up to stare at the speaker. And Ginji turned and grinned at back at him.

"You said you'd tell me about that Ja...," Ginji trailed off.

"Jagan," Ban chuckled. "And I'm doing just fine."

"And you said you would show me around this world, too."

"I'm a man to my word."

Soon, they were in front of each other.

"There's a catch, though," Ban told Ginji seriously. "You can't be the Raitei anymore or ever again. Unless I say."

The pain was almost shrieking, clawing from Ginji's eyes as the blonde smiled sadly. Obviously, the Four Kings didn't take his leave well. Still, Ginji looked unfearingly into Ban's eyes.

"Okay."

That was day Ginji had completely devoted himself to Ban, at least that's how Ban took it. After that, Ginji followed Ban around like a lost puppy. But it wasn't as if he didn't have a right to.

In the beginning, Ban knew that he got on Ginji's nerves and of course, Ginji got on his nerves. Ban hated to waste time on strangers and wasted no pity. While Ginji couldn't understand why Ban was so 'mean'.

Their bickering had spawned 'Ban-chan'.

A term used to piss the hell out of Ban and make Ginji laugh. Eventually, Ginji called Ban 'Ban-chan' more and more and it became a constant. Ban had stopped taking offense and Ginji stopped using it if only to spite Ban.

It turned into something that only Ginji used on a daily basis. Something that Ban ended up enjoying to hear.

_"Ban-chan!"_

Ginji would yell this, loudly, no matter how quiet the settings were; no matter how many people stared or pointed at him; no matter how many times Ban told him not to do it. He still did.

_"Ban-chan!"_

Ginji would yell this and that would be when Ban turned around, a cold gaze prepared. He'd see Ginji running towards him, each stride practically a leap in the air. His hand would be flailing over his head wildly, and Ban would think, _Idiot can't even _wave_ right_. And Ginji'd be grinning.

Ban never knew what the hell he was so damn happy about.

_"Ban-chan!"_

Ginji would either ambush Ban's neck-shoulder area, or tackle him around the waiste. Then, he'd re-adjust himself so that there were no gaps between them. Ban would punch him soonafter to get Ginji away.

_To keep up my image, I guess,_ Ban thought.

He never even noticed when he started grinning with him.

_"BAN-CHAAAAN!"_

Remembering the scream, Ban shut his eyes in attempt to block the events that came after. But they played in his head, anyway. Leaving him in a cringing mess inside, while outside he only stood stoicly.

As for the others...When a magnet is gone, the pieces once drawn to it float away from each other. That was the truth. Paul's attempt was pathetic and futile. A reunion? What. The. Fuck?

No one could ever make all of them reconnect anymore. Unless one counted the dead. But things _had_ changed. Everyone was so aged...Well, the better of them anyway.

Middle aged was still old. Far from 'the glory days'.

The way Ginji had died was nothing like Ban pictured or wanted. Young and desperate. That was how Ban was suppose to die. Ginji was suppose to die old and happy. Then again...knowing Ginji, maybe his death did fit him.

He died for someone else.

Now, Ginji probably would have never recognized him. Not with prickly facial hair and...Well, nothing else had changed much. He still wore his hair in crazy spikes. And besides the not-so-noticable facial hair, he looked pretty much the same.

Like other blessing/curse aspects of him, he could blame this on a certain old hag. Though he wasn't in the immediate relations of the Witch Queen, even the small portion of her blood preserved his youth some.

So, maybe Ginji _would_ recognize him.

"Ban-chan!"

In the air, dangling by the throat in Ban's hand was soon a brown-skinned boy with black hair.

Strangely, the boy didn't squirm or struggle or even cry out. He just hung from Ban's tightening grip. Tears collected at the corner of the boy's eyes, likely from lack of oxygen.

Even more weird, the boy looked somehow happy. Ban was still pissed off, though.

"Only one person calls me that. He's dead. So I doubt you got any chance, kid."

He shouldn't have been so pissed at one exclaimation. Normally, he wouldn't have.

But the way the boy had said it...

He was too close to home. No, he _was_ home. How he spoke...the right pitch...He had it to the science, if there was such thing.

"Ba...ch..."

"_Shut_. _Up_."

Ban tightened his grip and the boy began to gasp for air. Ban could feel the muscles in the kid's throat twitching and struggling. And still, the kid didn't struggle. The boy was grimacing, but the smile shined through it.

His hand raised slightly and landed to softly grip Ban's wrist.

But it wasn't an attempt to get away. It was more like the boy was comforting Ban. Ban stared at the weakening boy. The brightness in the boy's eyes, his expression. It was all too familiar.

Too much like--

"Ban!"

Himiko was soon at his side, uselessly pulling him back by his other arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Let him go; he's just a kid! You'll kill him! _Ban_! It's Ginji's birthday! What would _he_ think!"

Immediately, Ban felt his grip slacken in spite of himself. The boy dropped to the ground, wheezing and gagging. Himiko placed herself in front of the boy, blocking Ban from him.

"Come on," she told him. "Everyone's still at Honkey Tonk. You can still make it. A taste of the glory days, you know? Everyone's telling stories about Ginji...Let's go. Ginji would've wanted you--"

"_Ginji's not here_!"

Ban turned and began to walk away. Himiko started to follow him.

"You're right! Ginji's _dead_! But he's been dead for _fifteen years_! And it's time for you to get over it! Don't walk away from me; I'm not done with you, Midou Ban!"

"Shut_ up_, Himiko!"

Himiko stopped.

_The man's still grieving afte rall this time..._

She sighed, turning around to attend to boy Ban had throttled.

"Kid, are you okay?"

She blinked. The boy was gone.

* * *

Ban could hear footsteps clumsily trying to catch up with him.

"Ban-chan!"

"You one of those suicidal teens?"

"It's me--"

"Why are you following me?"

"--Ginji."

Ban stopped in mid-stride, his cigarette falling from his mouth. "What did you say?"

The kid only continued, "I love you."

* * *

It's so difficult cutting out the sex scenes. Like when Ban was all like flashbacking, there were suppose to be a few shex scenes there. Then, I cut 'em out.

This isn't cuz I _want_ to...More like I wanna see if I can do it. Like a diet or something. (Haha. Lemon-free diet XD.) Lemme explain...

I've noticed a buncha yaoi fics almost always have at least one sex scene and lately, and all I've been writing are lemons (scraps, not online material :P). And I'm starting to get...I can't find the right term.

I can't say 'oversexed' since it's not physical...Or can I? I dunno. Anyhooza, I decided to challenge myself. This fic is gonna be completely loyal to the rating! The closest I'm gonna step out of this platonic rule is _implying_ a sex scene.

...I'm already breaking.


End file.
